freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Giant, Stone
=Giant, Stone= Large ( ) Hit Dice: 14d8+56 (119 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. in hide armor (6 squares); base speed 40 ft. Armor Class: 25 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +11 natural, +3 hide), touch 11, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+22 Attack: Greatclub +17 melee (2d8+12) or slam +17 melee (1d4+8) or rock +11 ranged (2d8+12) Full Attack: Greatclub +17/+12 melee (2d8+12) or 2 slams +17 melee (1d4+8) or rock +11 ranged (2d8+12) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Rock throwing Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, rock catching Saves: Fort +13, Ref +6, Will +7 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 15, Con 19, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 11 Skills: Climb +11, Hide +6*, Jump +11, Spot +12 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Iron Will, Point Blank Shot, Power Attack, Precise Shot Environment: Temperate mountains Organization: Solitary, gang (2-5), band (6-9 plus 35% noncombatants), hunting/raiding/trading party (6-9 plus 1 elder), or tribe (21-30 plus 35% noncombatants plus 1-3 elders and 3-6 dire bears) Challenge Rating: (elder ) Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: (elder ) Description Stone giants prefer thick leather garments, dyed in shades of brown and gray to match the stone around them. Adults are about 12 feet tall and weigh about 1,500 pounds. Stone giants can live to be 800 years old. Combat Stone giants fight from a distance whenever possible, but if they can’t avoid melee, they use gigantic clubs chiseled out of stone. A favorite tactic of stone giants is to stand nearly motionless, blending in with the background, then move forward to throw rocks and surprise their foes. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 180 feet for a stone giant’s thrown rocks. It uses both hands when throwing a rock. Rock Catching (Ex) A stone giant gains a +4 racial bonus on its Reflex save when attempting to catch a thrown rock. Skills (*) A stone giant gains a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks in rocky terrain. Stone Giant Elders Some stone giants develop special abilities related to their environment. These giant elders have Charisma scores of at least 15 and spell-like abilities, which they use as 10th-level sorcerers. Once per day they can use stone shape, stone tell, and either transmute rock to mud or transmute mud to rock (DC 17). The save DC is Charisma-based. One in ten elders is a sorcerer, usually of 3rd to 6th level. Stone Giants as Characters Strong, silent loners, stone giant characters are a rare sight in human lands. Stone giant characters possess the following racial traits. * +16 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +8 Constitution, +2 Wisdom. *Large size. –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. *Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. *A stone giant’s base land speed is 40 feet. *Darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. *Racial Hit Dice: A stone giant begins with fourteen levels of giant, which provide 14d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +10, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +9, Ref +4, and Will +4. *Racial Skills: A stone giant’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 17 x(2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Hide, Listen, and Spot. A stone giant has a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks in rocky terrain. *Racial Feats: A stone giant’s giant levels give it five feats. * +11 natural armor bonus. *Special Attacks (see above): Rock throwing. *Special Qualities (see above): Rock catching. *Automatic Languages: Giant. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Orc. *Favored Class: Barbarian. *Level adjustment +4. See also : Giant, Cloud, Giant, Fire, Giant, Frost, Giant, Frost, Jarl, Giant, Frost, Jarl, (8th-Level Blackguard), Giant, Hill, Giant, Giant, Storm